


The Northern Lights

by fusionspeaks



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-15
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 18:08:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5215568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fusionspeaks/pseuds/fusionspeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Northern Lights or the Aurora borealis is mesmerizing and awe-inspiring.A mixture of colours that merrily dances in the sky with a mysterious feel,many legends and myths had been created surrounding it.Byun Baekhyun too has his own legend that he had created about the Northern Lights regarding a boy who loved the lights so much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Northern Lights

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. This is also posted on my AFF account fusionspeaks
> 
> 2\. I will only post my one shots on AO3. If you'd like to check out my chaptered works, go to my AFF account.
> 
> 3\. I have gotten this one shot reviewed however I have yet to make changes (there are no spelling mistakes, if you're wondering) The changes here as in lengthening the one shot which I admit I'm a bit too lazy to do hah but it's still great ;) So read it

[Baekhyun was lagging](http://www.comparinggenie.com/code/r.php?r=yahoo%7CBaekhyun+was+lagging&t=1&did=1&uid=58766251&type=bl&subid=1369_2109&rkw=Baekhyun+was+lagging&rurl=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asianfanfics.com%2Fstory%2Fview%2F1042057%2F1%2Fthe-northern-lights-sad-exo-baekyeol-chanbaek-fantasykinda&domain=asianfanfics.com&lnktype=10&v=0.060&browser=Firefox_38.x&country=MY) behind the taller male as they ascended the hill north of their town.Baekhyun blamed his short stature for his inability to cope and for causing his fits of fatigues easily.Nevertheless,he tried to continue his torturous journey uphill although he was literally dying from the quick pace that Chanyeol was walking with. "Park Chanyeol,this better be worth climbing up to or I will kill you." Baekhyun playfully threathened and Chanyeol laughed. "Kill me? Baek,can you even reach the top of my head?"

"Shut up!" Baekhyun retorted,annoyed at the mention of his height but laughing about it anyway.It's okay if it's Park Chanyeol,Baekhyun thought. 

Their climb came to a halt once they arrived on the pinnacle of the hill.Baekhyun was too tired and exhausted from the climb to give a damn and settled himself under the nearest tree he could see.The hill though was situated near the sea and from where he was sitting,Baekhyun witnessed a sight he had never before seen.Spread across his eyesight was emerald sea that shone bright like diamonds under the sunlight's touch and greyish black boulders that waves would smack into.The air too,smelled different,a natural concoction of the salty sea and the fragrance of a clean forest nearby.Baekhyun was left in awe,his lips slightly opened.

"Beautiful,isn't it?" Baekhyun heard the easily recognizable voice asked and he merely nodded his head. "Could you believe that I lived here my entire life and I never saw this?"

Chanyeol chuckled. "It's because you never come out,you idiot."

"That's not entirely untrue."

"Anyway,this hill is the northernmost tip of our town.It's always beautiful up in the north." Chanyeol said,lying down under the tree,the mild weather as his fan and the endless sky,his ceiling.Baekhyun layed down next to the former,his eyes fixated on the sky as well.

"If only I could see the aurora from here,that would be great." Chanyeol muttered,a crooked smile on his face.Baekhyun scoffed.Chanyeol really does love the Northern Lights or the Aurora phenomenon that it's the only thing that mattered to him.Of course Baekhyun knew that he was first in Chanyeol's heart but sometimes Baekhyun's a little jealous of that natural phenomenon for grabbing Chanyeol's attention round the clock.

As they silently lay there next to each other,familiarising themselves with the warmth from the other's body,Chanyeol said, "I want to see the aurora with you,Baek.I want to take you to all the places that you can witness them and see them with you.Who knows,the goddess Aurora might just bless us." 

"Are you serious?" Baekhyun asked,propping himself up with one of his hands.He doesn't buy at least half of the things Chanyeol had said to him their entire time together because Chanyeol was always bluffing.But given that he really loved the aurora,this might be true.

"I'm serious.Come on,let's make a promise that we'll see them together." Chanyeol extended his pinky finger,smiling tenderly and Baekhyun entwined his pinky finger with Chanyeol's. Smiling wider,Chanyeol kissed Baekhyun on the lips softly and perhaps a little clumsily,earning Baekhyun's laugh and causing Chanyeol to be shy for a few minutes.The young couple continued to stay under the tree,sharing stories of the aurora late into the afternoon and  on that particular day in the spring of 1989,two people made a promise to each other out of love,unaware of the future and a tad bit naive.

 

* * *

 

Alaska,2015

 

Baekhyun sat alone on the chair outside of the lodge he was staying in.The extreme coldness of the Arctic Circle area made him tighten his thick coat wrap around his upper torso.He was waiting for the aurora to take place and from the corner of his eyes,he could see Chanyeol on the seat next to his.As if age never took any toll,Chanyeol remained young and his face had his usual smile plastered on it.He was giddy and excited for the aurora.But then Chanyeol was a little too quiet for Baekhyun's liking.Chanyeol was usually a chatterbox but right now he is unusually quiet except for the not so subtle noise he made.

 

Baekhyun wanted to ask Chanyeol why he was acting strangely but as his lips started to part in order to pose the question,Chanyeol disappeared. _How odd? He was just sitting here.Where could he go? Did he -_

 

Reality slapped Baekhyun right in the face.He realized that the Chanyeol he saw was merely a figment of his imagination.There was never a chair next to him which meant that there was no Park Chanyeol.In fact,Chanyeol had ceased to exist for over twenty five years.The harshness of the current reality incited a wave of emotions towards Baekhyun.

 

Seated here,at a place Chanyeol had desired to be at for his entire short nineteen years alive,made Baekhyun's left chest throb with a mixture of yearning for what could have been and love for the one he lost. A numbness overtook him but not because of the crisp,harsh weather.Instead it's from the memories and his sentiments.

 

Baekhyun didn't realized that a tear had escaped his eyes and flowed down his old,slighlty saggy skin and before he knew it,he was crying out of longing.

 

Suddenly,despite the blurry vision he was having due to the salty liquid,Baekhyun could see faint coloured lights on the frozen terrain of the Alaskan land.It was green and also blood red.To discern the catalyst of the coloured lights,Baekhyun slowly raised his head to view the vacant night sky and before him was the beauty he only heard in stories,the awe inspiring sight he had seen through the photo collection in Chanyeol's album which he collected from magazines and newspapers.

 

In front of his naked eyes was the aurora borealis,the Northern Lights that the boy he loved had worshipped with all of his being.

 

The colours flitered beautifully,somehow blending perfectly well with the dark night sky,giving off a mysterious vibe which reminded Baekhyun of the legends told regarding the Northern Lights.He knew them because Chanyeol used to sit down next to him and talked to him about it for hours.And Baekhyun would listen every damn time.

 

Of all the legends,one in particular Baekhyun held close to his heart because it was the most beautiful in his opinion.The legend goes that the Algonquin Indians saw the lights as a magical campfire that their God had lighted after he created the world and retired to the far North as a sign of his everlasting love towards them.

 

The way the Algonquin Indians viewed the Northern Lights was exactly how Baekhyun viewed Chanyeol.Baekhyun believed that over these millenia,there must have been millions of legends and myths regarding these mysterious,mesmerizing lights but he also believed that each person who had seen it or knew of it like him,had their own personal legend of the light.Byun Baekhyun too has a legend regarding a boy who loved those lights.

 

In Baekhyun's legend,Park Chanyeol had become his world in the brief time that they spent together.Chanyeol had created a happiness,a world for Baekhyun and one day,his beloved had to retire to the North to be a part of the lights he had dearly loved.And each time the lights shone and filled the vacant skies,Baekhyun thought that Chanyeol was reminding his world,Baekhyun,that he never left.Like the Algonquin Indian's God,Chanyeol wanted Baekhyun to know of his everlasting love.

 

Maybe this wasn't true.Maybe it was just Baekhyun's imagination and fantasy.But twenty five years without Chanyeol warranted Baekhyun the rights to at least believe in that.Baekhyun smiled silently,as he continued to watch the coloured lights display,hoping to meet Chanyeol in his dreams tonight and tell him all about the aurora that he had seen.

 

* * *

<3  


 

 


End file.
